Lay Me Down to Sleep
by Hell-Cat-18
Summary: Set after Order 13. On a mission Alucard finds a girl who he belives will take Integra's place at his side, but she doesn't seem to find this an honor. AXM


'Target silenced,' Alucard stated with a round of insane laughter. 

'Good, but we're getting reports that there may be survivors. You and Victoria start searching, and Alucard…'

'Yes Master?'

'Bring them back alive this time.' Integra finished before closing their mental link with a sharp snap.

Laughing again, Alucard opened his own mental link with his fledgling.

'Police Girl,' he nearly collapsed into laughter again when he felt her jump hard enough to hurt.

'Don't do that Master!' she screamed, trying to compose herself.

'If you would drink your blood you'd detect me,' he nearly saw her mental frown of annoyance.

'My Master wants us to search for survivors and, she wants them to be alive upon arrival,' this time he didn't even have to probe her mind to sense her feelings.

'Watch your thoughts Police Girl, I do not think Integra would be happy to hear you think of her as a Damn Bitch,' Alucard stated all humor vanishing from his voice. He took pleasure in feeling her cower instantly, Seras knew she had over stepped her bounds.

'Sorry Master,' her mental voice barely a whisper.

'Shut up and start looking,' Alucard answered before closing their mental link with a bang to rival his Jackal, Seras would have one hell of a headache later as her punishment.

Turning back to the carnage of the mansion, Alucard gathered his senses and threw them out across the entire third floor, much like one would cast a fishing net. He watched as the mental net slowly settled down towards the floor, dead ghouls and ashes sifted through like flour until one shape stood out, creating a bubble in the net.

"Well, it appears Integra was right, we do have a live one left," Alucard stated softly, his Cheshire Cat grin cutting it's way into his face. Smirking he faded into his portal and made his way towards the barely living body. Coming to his destination, Alucard resurfaced in what appeared to be a bedroom. On the bed lay a blood soak and barely breathing body of a teenage girl. Stepping towards her, Alucard could see that she was completely naked and upon closer inspection, he could tell that she had been raped repeatedly.

The girl lay spread eagle on the blood soaked mattress, her long brown hair, sticky with blood and tears clung to her face and the pillows. She did not stir or even flinch as he approached her and sat down on the filthy mattress beside her. He was certain she was already dead or very close to it when she suddenly spoke in a voice broken by screaming.

"Kill me, just kill me and be done with it," she rasped out, not opening her eyes or stirring, though by the large amounts of blood that covered everything in the room, Alucard was surprised she even had the strength to speak.

"If you wish to die that badly, then I will grant you your request. Even though it is the coward's way out, but you humans seem to turn to death to solve all your problems," Alucard stated with a smirk. He watched as her eyes snapped open to reveal honey colored eyes aflame with rage and humiliation.

"What do you know about anything? I lay here before you naked and used like a cheap whore, and yet you call me a coward, you bastard…" she spat before her strength failed and she collapsed again onto the bed.

"You interest me, and take that as a compliment, not many humans can even catch my glance, unless I'm hungry," Alucard replied flashing his fangs, strangely this didn't seem to frighten her at all, instead she gave smirk of her own.

"Well then I'm honored," she replied sarcastically before she coughed violently and small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of her delicate mouth.

"You're going to die, there is nothing a doctor or surgeon can do to help you," Alucard stated, a hint of softness creeping into his voice. This girl…intrigued him, she was strong for a human, maybe even stronger in will and courage than Integra. She would make a beautiful yet powerful No Life Queen, and maybe even take Integra's place at his side.

"I know…but you can help me," the girl answered, her voice having been reduced to a sigh.

"How can I help you?" Alucard questioned his voice dripping fake ignorance and innocence. This was just to good, the girl was giving herself to him, he wasn't even going to have to ask.

"Turn me. Make me a Vampire like you, I will be strong, I promise…I'll be a good girl," The girl rasped out, a small chuckle making it's way into the last bit.

Smirking, Alucard picked her up almost gently, ignoring her stifled cries of pain, and cradled her in his lap. Staring down at her, he had to resist the urge to bite her then and there, but it had to be her choice, or she would become a ghoul. There was already a danger of that anyway since she was no longer a virgin.

"Once you choose the night, you can never go back to the day. I will not tolerate another pathetic day walker. Are you sure you want this, and if not, then tell me and I will make your death painless," Alucard stated firmly the grin never leaving his face. She stared back up at him for a long moment before she pulled in a shuddering and painful breath.

"Yes," was all she said, one word, but it was enough. Alucard smiled down at her, his face almost softening before he closed his eyes and brought his face down to her neck. Brushing his nose against her jugular, he felt more than heard her sigh in resignation.

"Close your eyes, this will only hurt for a moment, but it will be the most excruciating moment of your life and unlife," Alucard whispered into her ear as he brought his mouth down to her neck, his fangs resting upon her vain. She sighed again and Alucard felt her close her eyes as she gave herself up to him completely, in that instant Alucard plunged his fangs deep into her neck. He nearly smirked when he thought about how angry Integra would be…but she just said to bring the survivors back alive…

She never specified how she wanted them alive.


End file.
